


scoop out my marrow

by LarkThePerson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Binary Poland, Non-binary character, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They have so many issues, Trans Character, Triggers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkThePerson/pseuds/LarkThePerson
Summary: Sex is hard, especially after a couple hundred years of experiences. They make it work. Well, they mostly make it work.Or Prussia has issues, so does Poland, and Hungary likes to push.





	scoop out my marrow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from m. washienko's book of poetry _so spicy! so sweet_
> 
> See the end notes for discussion of triggers.

“For god’s sake do you ever get tired of drinking this shit!” Prussia knows he is being petty.

“Don’t you ever get tired of complaining about us drinking this shit?” Romania yells from across the room.

Prussia chews his answer before he spitting out an eloquent “No!”

“It’s been a few centuries Prussia, I think it’s time to accept that we drink vodka.” Hungary says as she walks by and patted his shoulder. 

“Anyway, you used to drink it too.” Poland points out as they down a shot in unison with Hungary slamming the glass back on the table with a sharp exhale.

“Aww have you forgotten how to drink the hard stuff? Does it burn too much?” Hungary teases.

“Fuck off.” Prussia mutters before taking a sip of his beer. 

“Ok so I’ll show you how to do it.” Poland says sitting down beside him with two shots.

“So you take a breath before you take the shot,” Poland pauses to breathe, “then you knock it straight back,” they demonstrate with Hungary’s empty glass before she snatches it back “and breathe out. It doesn’t burn and you can’t even taste it!”

“So you admit you hate the taste of vodka too.” Prussia says leaning back in on his stool grinning at Poland. 

Poland throws their head back in laughter. 

“Prussia you should know the answer to that by now!” they answer, grabbing the shot they poured for Prussia and knocking it back before leaning over the bar towards Prussia with a flirtatious smile.

“Oh my god, get away, you freak!” he exclaims to which Poland laughs loudly, leaning back.

“What you don’t want me, honey? Am I too pretty for you?” Poland asks voice pitching up in teasing and they bat their mascaraed eyelashes at Prussia.

“He’s just worried that the two of you together would be so beautiful everyone would be too intimidated to talk to you.” Hungary cuts in kissing Poland’s cheek.

“Oh my.” Poland turns to her and kisses her on the mouth, leaving a distracting smear of lip gloss over her lips. It’s distressing. Now, he has to kiss the shine away.

He’s saved from having to move as Hungary steps up into his space and kisses his neck, no doubt leaving a smear of gloss on his throat. She leans in between his legs to whisper into his ear “Come home with me.”

Prussia turns his head and kisses her instead of answering and he can feel her smile. He can Romania whooping quietly and something that might be Czech’s camera clicking. He’s distracted again when Poland press up against his back and rests their chin resting on his shoulder.

“What not going to invite me too? So cruel?” 

Hungary kisses Poland sweetly reaching around Prussia to put her hands on Poland’s hips.

“Prussia hasn’t even agreed to come home with me yet dear.” She says looking at Prussia with raised eyebrows and a smear of pale pink lip gloss from Poland’s mouth.

He kisses it off of her mouth, tasting alcohol on her breath. It sends a small prickle of discomfort through him.

“I’ll come. Just- I need you to go slow. Both of you.” He says as he pushes back and lets Poland take some of his weight. Poland responds by holding him more tightly around the waist. 

“But before we leave you need a shot of vodka.” Poland shoved another shot into Prussia’s hands.

Prussia places the glass down on the bar.

“No. If I or either of you are any more than tipsy this awesome night is not happening.” Prussia warns a hard edge in his voice.

“What can’t get it up when you’re too drunk?” Romania leers over them, hand on Hungary’s hip, with a drunken smirk on his face.

Prussia tenses between Poland and Hungary. Hungary’s eyes narrow but it’s Poland who speaks.

“Romania if you’re so eager to fuck go find Bulgaria, maybe he won’t care that you’re so drunk you can’t walk.” Poland says from over Prussia’s shoulder. They all know that Bulgaria would never do something like that but the statement does serve its purpose and diverts Romania’s attention.

“Get over here, you moron.” Bulgaria says from across the room where he’s laying across Slovakia’s lap.

Romania stumbles away and throws a little leering smile over his shoulder at the three of them.

Hungary watches him closely until he’s seated beside Slovakia leaning carelessly down to speak to Bulgaria. Poland rubs Prussia’s back gently until he refocuses. When he finally looks at Hungary again she smiles bright and reassuring and the tension that was building in the two of them bleeds away.

Poland now has their arms looped loosely around his middle thumbs rubbing his stomach cheek resting on Prussia’s back.

Prussia lets a slow breath out and looks at Hungary for a long moment making sure there isn’t going to be another incident between her and Bulgaria.

“Can we please go somewhere else?” Poland asks, tone light.

Hungary’s grin widens.

“Well, the only place to go is my place or your hotel room, and my place has the bigger bed.” She tells them both with a cheeky grin.

Poland snorts quietly into the fabric of Prussia’s shirt before pulling away and grabbing Prussia’s hand and tugging him out of the bar, leaving Hungary to pay their tab.

When they get outside Poland leans their shoulder against the wall and stands on their tip toes to kiss Prussia lightly. He sighs softly and leans down over Poland to kiss them deeper, careful not to overpower Poland. They keep it slow and gentle until Hungary comes out and stands beside them. She just watches them, and when they part she covers Prussia’s hand on Poland’s neck and smiles at them both.

“Come on, let’s go.” She mummers as she leans in to kiss Poland’s forehead and then Prussia’s cheek. 

They catch a tram near the bar and Prussia sits across from Hungary in the brightly car, their knees tucked together. Poland stands their belly pushing into Prussia’s shoulder as the tram sways down the street. Poland’s lips still sparkle pink under the harsh tram lights and they look luminous as they occasionally flick their golden hair out of their face.   
They look around the tram distrustfully though. They evaluate every person walking on the tram carefully. Prussia and Hungary are both familiar with their nervousness. Poland often rides trams alone at night surrounded by drunks who do not like their dress, makeup, or skirt, people who think they need to be taught a lesson. Sometimes people think they’re even available to be bought, or to taken. It’s not like Poland can’t protect themselves, but the fear is still there.

Prussia lets them stand there silent and vigilant, and instead talks to Hungary. They speak Hungarian together and Hungary tries to make him recite tongue twisters and colorful insults and then laughing at him when his accent makes the words sound clunky. He can even feel Poland’s laughter against his shoulder. When he looks up Poland is watching an older clearly drunken person getting on the tram but there’s still a smile on their face.

“Have you guys seen my new apartment yet?” she asks them both on the street after they’ve arrived at her stop.

“Yes, oh my god, I don’t understand why you’re so excited about it. It’s old.” Poland answers while Prussia just shakes his head.

“How old are you again, dear?” Hungary asks them leading them through an entryway.

“Oh shut up!” Poland cries as Prussia and Hungary laugh.

Before the two of them are finished laughing, Hungary breaks off and knocks on the door of a ground level apartment in the little alley they’re all walking down.

Poland follows her eagerly but Prussia hangs back behind them. 

“This is my friend- Rozsa! Hi, are you alright?” the woman who answers the door has on dramatic bright makes and is wearing a skirt too short for the chill of the night with thigh high boots on.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Really! I am.” Rozsa answers, “Now I’ve met this darling before,” Poland preens at the compliment, “But who is this?” she asks looking curiously at Prussia over Hungary’s shoulder.

“Oh, this is Gilbert. An old friend of mine. We’re not staying for long. I just wanted to check in. Make sure you’re alright.” Hungary says and Prussia doesn’t even walk forward to shake her hand. Hungary doesn’t give him the chance.

“You worry too much. I’m really ok. I fear for the life of anyone who hurts me with you around.” Rosza rolls her eyes.

“Ok, ok. I’ll leave you then. Be safe tonight!” Hungary says stepping back.

“Enjoy your evening Rosza.” Poland says with sweet smile.

“And you yours.” She answers with a pretty laugh as she closes the door.

When they walk off and into the cage elevator Prussia must have made a face because she says:

“What? She’s my friend and works in a dangerous profession.” But her tone isn’t really defensive.

Prussia shakes his head and looks to Poland, unable to articulate the way that Hungary’s care for the prostitute living near her makes him feel guilt and love and sadness all at once. 

He remembers the times that Poland had to work for food and shelter by using their body and how no one seemed to care until after the war. 

Poland pushes their shoulder against Prussia’s chest as if to rouse him. It works.

“Hmm?” he asks. 

Instead of answering Poland pushes up on their tip toes to kiss Prussia. He almost flinches, memories of an earlier time hard to differentiate from the present day. Poland pulls away, seemingly having felt something was off anyway.

“Will you be ok?” Poland asks giving him a calculating look, evaluating him. 

Prussia’s knee jerk reaction is to proclaim that he is feeling amazing, but he looks at Hungary and sees the open concern and love on her face and deflates.

“Hungary, how big is your bath?” Prussia asks.

“Not big enough for three people. Or even two really.” Hungary answers as the elevator ride comes to an end.

“We can cuddle.” Poland says resolutely as they walk towards her door.

“We can go to a bath tomorrow.” Hungary pipes up as she opens her door.

“I still want someone to undress me.” Poland says as Hungary closes the door and they all take off their shoes.

“That ok with you Prussia?” Hungary asks as she and Poland drop their bags on the counter.

“Yeah. I think so. I’ll tell you if it’s not. Show me around?” he asks, looking at the familiar art on the walls on the entryway. 

Hungary smile is so tender he has to look away. She and Poland show him around the apartment. There are items, furniture, paintings, nick knacks, that he remembers from before. There’s even a sword on the wall in the living room that Prussia is pretty sure gave him a nasty scar on his leg. When they’re done he sits on the bed, Poland stands between his legs and Hungary disappears into the bathroom. Poland smiles at Prussia and spins in their stocking feet and lovely dress. It fans out around their knees and Poland holds their hands out to Prussia. An invitation.

He stands and takes their hands. Immediately, Poland arranges his hands to hold them just right. Prussia feels surprisingly comfortable. As it turns out Poland only wants to waltz. There’s not a whole lot of room in Hungary’s bedroom and they don’t move very quickly but when Poland spins their pink dress flares out around them and their cheeks flush an endearing pink. He enjoys the comfort of feeling Poland’s body against his. Not demanding. Just there. Solid.

When the two are done, Hungary claps and Poland takes a bow.

“Would you like to undress now Poland?” Hungary asks. Asking is important Prussia has learned. He never really thought about it before he lived with Russia. Russia never asked what anyone wanted. But in response everyone else always did, as often as they could. It was a practice Prussia has been deeply grateful for.

“Yes, I would.” Poland answers and looks over their shoulder at Prussia before leaning into him as Hungary walks forward to stand in front of Poland. 

“This ok?” Prussia asks gruffly.

Poland leans their head back onto Prussia’s shoulder and stands up on his toes to kiss Prussia’s jaw. 

“Yes it is.” Poland whispers.

Hungary and Prussia’s hands end up reaching for the zipper at the same time. For a moment they smile at each other over Poland’s head. Prussia unzips Poland’s dress and Hungary unbuckles the little belt Poland has around their waist to accentuate the flare of the skirt. Hungary runs her hands down Poland’s arms as the dress drops down them and Prussia runs his hands down Poland’s sides to settle on their waist. The dress drops to the floor with a soft sound. 

For a moment they fumble. Hungary steps back and Prussia steps to the side and Poland steps back into him and they both trip a bit but Prussia ends up steadying Poland by pulling them against his chest and Hungary laughs at them as she collects Poland’s dress from the floor and puts it on an old chair in the corner that Italy gave her years ago. Poland reaches for Prussia’s hand on the bottom of their lacy bra and brings it up to kiss his palm. Prussia shudders at the contact and then Hungary steps forward again.

“Do you think you can undo a bra?” Hungary asks quietly teasing over Poland’s shoulder. Poland snorts and Prussia makes a face that sends her into quiet peals of laughter.

He does struggle but he feels Poland’s bra is exceptionally complicated. It is delicate lace and has a thick strap around their ribs with more hooks than Prussia is used to. Hungary and Poland laugh at him and he feels rather than watches as Hungary reaches behind Poland and works the many small clips at the back of the bra open. Before she takes it off she takes of moment to look at it in the dim light and then nods approvingly. 

“It’s beautiful.” She informs Poland and pulls it away, kissing a red indent from the bra on their chest.

Poland only hums in satisfaction back to her. Prussia agrees. It’s a beautiful green color that looks lovely against Poland’s pale skin. He almost sorry to see it go.

“Will you wear it tomorrow?” Prussia asks eagerly.

Poland smiles back at him and Prussia rubs small circles on Poland’s hips.

“Of course.” Poland answers.

“Do you want to do your stockings?” Hungary asks.

Poland answers almost petulantly “No.”

Prussia huffs a laugh in their hair “Child.”

“No, just spoiled.” Poland answers.

They’re really not spoiled, but Poland enjoys being cared for and most everyone enjoys caring for them them.

Together Prussia and Hungary pull down Poland’s stockings and Prussia tosses them messily on the chair as Hungary walks away to the dresser. As she rummages Prussia stokes the vulnerable and soft skin on Poland’s belly and waist and hips. He feels the texture of scars there but doesn’t linger. Suddenly he feels a pang of longing to be touched the same way he is touching. 

Hungary comes back with pajamas for all of them. Prussia pulls her in and kisses her temple.

“I can do my undies.” Poland tells them. 

After they are naked they stand there shyly for a moment, cheeks flushed before hastily pulling up the sleep shorts and an over large pink t-shirt reaching their thighs. As they do this they ask:

“So Prussia, would you like anything?” 

He stays silent for a moment looking at Poland and then Hungary.

“I want to be held.” He answers and his voice is rough. The admission still does not come easy.

“Now or in bed?” Hungary asks.

“In bed.” He can wait a few minutes while they all brush their teeth and get ready.

“And you, Hungary?” Poland asks.

“Sleep and clean teeth.” She answers instantly before turning away and working on pulling off her jeans. 

Prussia takes the queue and follows suit. Soon both Prussia and Hungary and in bed where Prussia is practically being cradled by Hungary. Poland takes their time in the bathroom removing their makeup and washing their face. When they’re done they slide in behind Prussia pressing their head against his back, one arm slung over his middle. 

Hungary murmurs goodnight to them in Hungarian. Prussia answers in kind.

Poland answers with: “Gute Nacht. Schlaff gut. Traum schon.” And then they mumble something so quietly Prussia can’t even tell what language it is.

~~~~

When Prussia wake he feels something poking his side and he groans, rolls away from it and tries to fall asleep again. Instead of leaving, the thing seems to follow him. He eventually wakes up enough to swat at the offending thing, his only intention being to go back to sleep immediately. Instead he hears laughter which rouses him enough to open his eyes and look around. He registers that it’s a finger that is poking him and this finger is none other than one of Poland’s.

“Hey sleepy-head.” Poland’s voice is cheery but quiet. 

He’s still groggy and stares at Poland for a long moment wondering what he’s supposed to do. Finally, words find him.

“What time is it?” he asks his voice a rasp.

Poland, who has their phone out on the bed watching something on the screen very intently answers “Nine thirty. Hungary is getting bread.” 

Prussia groans and turns towards Poland, who lifts up their arm for so Prussia can tuck himself against their chest. They’re still staring intently at their phone and for some time Prussia dozes as Poland watches. He is re-awaked by Poland stoking his hair. Prussia looks up at them to watch their face and admire the way their pale skin glows in the morning light.

“You should brush your teeth” Poland informs him.

And with that Prussia is made aware not only that his mouth stinks but that he desperately needs to pee. He pulls away from Poland standing with groan, feeling stiff and sore; he’s really looking forward to that bath that Hungary has been promising. 

Just as Prussia is emerging from Hungary’s frankly tiny bathroom he hears the apartment door slam. He throws on a shirt and boxers that Hungary left in the bathroom for him. When he reaches the kitchen, he’s expecting to find the table being set instead everything is already in place and Hungary is putting fresh bread in a basket on the table. Poland is in the kitchen making them all drinks. Prussia feels slightly guilty somehow. He feels like it’s a failure on his part that he did not help set up the table. But he sits down anyway and as Hungary walks by, the only one of them actually dressed, she kisses his cheek.

They chat over breakfast. Poland asks for everything in German uses the wrong articles or none at all just to bother Prussia. He knows that Poland can get the articles right most of the time they’re just too lazy to try. Prussia compulsively corrects them every time and Hungary laughs at their antics.

After breakfast Hungary looks at Prussia thoughtfully and asks: “So what do you want?”

Prussia looks at her for a long moment feeling soft and hazy already.

“An orgasm.” Poland finally breaks in and something about the way they say it makes Prussia snort and Hungary’s answering giggle makes the three of them burst out laughing.

When they settle down again Hungary turns to Prussia.

“And you what do you want?” she asks laying her hand palm up on the table, an offer which he takes by grabbing her hand. Prussia likes sex but the challenge comes when someone actually asks him what he wants. Hungary has the patience to wait him out.

“Uh-” his voice is rough and he feels a tiny sliver of panic growing in his chest “you.” He looks up at Hungary as he says it and for a long painful second his heart beats loudly. He settles when she smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

“What part?” she asks, and this is the easy part.

“Your cock.” She smiles bright and conspiratorial at him.

“And you darling?” she asks Poland

They look at Hungary and then at Prussia for a long moment expression thoughtful.

“I want you to suck me off.” And they’re looking directly at Prussia “If you want to.” 

Hungary stands and Prussia hops up to his feet excited. She takes one look at him an snorts.

“Go shower.” She orders rolling her eyes and there’s just enough firmness there that his spine straightens. He marches to the bathroom and begins to shower. From the rest of the apartment he can hear the sounds of Hungary and Poland cleaning the kitchen. 

He takes his time in the shower turning the heat up to the edge of too hot and letting himself relax in a leisurely way.

When he goes back out into Hungary’s room he finds Poland sitting against the headboard in only their pink shorts and green bra. In front of them is an array of three dildos. 

Hungary is standing at the side of the bed talking to Poland quietly. Prussia kneels on the bed facing Poland like he knows Hungary likes. She steps up behind him, running her hand through his hair.

“Which do you want?” she asks.

He points to the purple one that he’s pretty sure Hungary has used on him before.

“This one.” He says looking at Poland and Hungary nods and sweeps the dildos off the bed.

“Entertain Poland while I get ready.” She orders.

“Yes ma’am.” He says and she pulls at the hair at the back of his head lightly as a reward.

When he looks back at Poland, their legs have fallen open. Prussia crawls up to Poland and looks at them pleadingly. Poland takes his face in their hands and kisses him. They start slow. Prussia doesn’t push. He’s not allowed to.

Poland opens their mouth and Prussia follows suit eagerly careful to stay slow and follow Poland’s lead. Suddenly, Poland pushes him back and Prussia has a brief moment of terror before Poland pushes him flat on the bed and climbs on top of him, biting gently at his lip. They rub their hips slowly over Prussia’s groin. For the first time Prussia feels Poland’s length against him. Prussia sighs into Poland’s mouth and Poland breaks away to whisper into his ear.

“You going to take my shorts off or do I have to do all the work.” They lick and suck right behind his ear and it’s a moment before Prussia can answer.

He slides his hands down Poland’s back to the edge of their silky shorts. It’s only then that he looks around the room again to see where Hungary is, while Poland sucks a hicky onto his neck.

She’s right there sitting on the bed watching them harness and purple dick in place and when he looks at her for guidance she says “Poland is still wearing their lovely little shorts and bra. We wouldn’t want to ruin them.”

He can feel Poland smiling against his neck. He slides his hands down Poland’s ass under the shorts. It’s impossible to take them off from this angle. Prussia knew he’d been set up to fail. Even so he kneads Poland’s ass and Poland groans and slides down him to bite a nipple. Prussia’s hips jackknife up against Poland and suddenly Hungary’s hand is in his hair and he feels pleasantly trapped. Cared for. 

Poland lays their head on Prussia’s chest and rubs their half hard cock against his thigh and says “So about that blowjob…”

“Yes Prussia I do think that was part of the agreement.” Hungary reminds him pulling on his hair making him whimper.

Poland pulls off of him and sits back against the headboard again pulling their shorts off a little bit awkwardly, narrowly avoiding kicking Prussia who is kneeling again.

“Lay down darling.” Hungary orders and it seems like Poland was ready for this order because they’re laying back against the headboard legs spread slowly stoking themselves.

They are both situated comfortably and Hungary has taken up position by Prussia’s ass he waits, breath ghosting over Poland’s cock.

“Poland are you ok?” Hungary asks.

“Yeah. I’m good.” They answer and their voice is gruff and they stroke Prussia’s hair as he holds himself there.

“Prussia? How are you?” she asks him next. 

He exhales noisily and nods enthusiastically.

“I’m going to need you to speak for me, honey.” Hungary says firmly and he whines wordlessly for a moment while Poland strokes his hair and Hungary stokes a hand up and down his back and ass.

“I’m good. I’m good.” His voice is rough and breathless.

“What’s your safe-word?” she asks and scrapes her nails down the small of his back very lightly.

“Red.” He gasps out as he shudders under her nails.

“And if you can’t talk?” she demands.

He slaps his hand against Poland’s thigh three times in rapid succession. Then snaps his fingers three ties.

“Ok good. Green for go and yellow for slow down right?”

“Yeah.” He breathes heavily against Poland’s still hard cock and he’s anticipating being told that he can start touching Poland that he’s shocked when Hungary shifts on the bed and leans over to kiss Poland. Their hand leave his hair and he can feel Hungary’s body heat as she leans over him. He realizes in a breathless moment as Poland moans and Hungary laughs at them that he is wonderfully caught. With his body between Poland’s legs and one of their hands in his hair with Hungary leaning over his body to brace herself on one of Poland’s thighs.

Poland’s hand tightens in his hair and they look down at him. 

“So are you going to get started?” they ask.

He exhales heavily against Poland’s cock again before tentatively licking. Poland immediately starts squirming so Prussia puts a hand on their hip. Not a restraint just a reminder. 

They settle and Prussia begins to suck in earnest.

He’s got his feet up in the air as he sucks Poland’s cock when suddenly a hand touches his calf and starts gently pushing it down. For a moment he panics before Hungary’s voice cuts through his thoughts. 

“You’re ok Prussia. I’m just putting your legs back on the bed, ok?” she asks him. Actually asks him. 

He stopped sucking Poland in his panic and now he presses his face into their thigh.

“Yeah. I’m green.” He answers and puts his legs down on the bed. He’s rewarded with a kiss to the back of one of this thighs. 

He takes a moment to give Poland a hickey on the sensitive skin between their torso and thigh when Hungary touches his hole.

He gasps against Poland’s skin and Poland rubs their hands through his hair and over his shoulders.

Hungary just massages his hole and as he’s whimpering against Poland she says, “I thought you were giving Poland a blow job.”

He understands we he’s been given a command and moves to kiss Poland’s dick. He’s about to seal his lips over the head of Poland’s dick when Hungary pushes one finger in. He takes a moment to gasp and work through the discomfort.

“Prussia” Hungary’s tone is warning and Prussia starts to groan in complaint when Poland breaks in.

“Oh, let him be.” Poland tells her as they hold his face stroke his hair. They don’t say anything more and Prussia can’t see what kind of interaction happens over his back but the command doesn’t come to keep blowing Poland.

She pushes in a second finger and Prussia forgets all about any possible power struggle between Poland and Hungary. He presses his face farther into Poland’s thigh and groans. Poland sits there holding the back of his head, running their fingers through his hair, rubbing his face and his shoulders. Prussia has always found the way Poland touches during sex bizarre but he feels like preening under the attention anyway. 

“Kiss them.” Hungary’s command breaks through the haze. Her fingers leave his hole and breath stutters with anticipation. He crawls up their body but can only seem to gasp against Poland’s mouth, instead Poland grabs his face and tells him to breathe. Finally, he takes a deep breath, then another, and he feels refreshed and alive suddenly. Poland kisses him. Just a peck. And he keeps breathing, so Poland does it again and then just keeps kissing him gentle and soft and totally at odds with Prussia erection and Poland’s for that matter. 

Then he yelps as Hungary pulls his head back by his hair and pats his hip in a way he knows means ‘get on your knees.’ So he does. She asks “Are you ready?” and he is.  
So she takes him by the back of his neck and pushes him down into Poland’s stomach and then pushes into him. He gasps into their stomach as Hungary pushes into him slowly, pausing never quite long enough, just the way he likes. 

When she finally starts fucking him in earnest he starts licking at Poland’s stomach, then down to their dick. He doesn’t waste time teasing now, instead taking as much of their dick into his mouth as he can. He knows Poland is close. The kissing and watching him get fucked by Hungary has kept Poland hard. He sucks with gusto and little finesse but enjoys the way Poland moans. Poland holds him by the hair and guides his head gently, not fucking his face just guiding. They gasp Prussia’s name and Hungary holds him by the shoulders and fucks into him, grinding her hips and hitting his prostate until Prussia can’t suck anymore. So Hungary pulls him up, and the angle’s worse but he knows what she’s doing. This way Poland can jerk off and Prussia can watch. And that’s what they do. Prussia has always loved their hands. Poland has lovely long slim fingers and now their nails are painted a flashy blue. Prussia wants to suck those fingers. Poland comes brow furrowed and mouth slack, almost entirely silent like they always are. At this Hungary grabs him and jerks him loosely and that’s it. He comes with a shout and Hungary holds his chest preventing him from falling onto Poland’s legs. He feels cherished.

They stay there a moment, Hungary kissing his neck, whispering how good he was, rocking very slightly into him. Then when he starts to make soft pained noises she pulls out. Poland opens their arms and Prussia falls to lay beside them. Hungary leaves immediately but Prussia doesn’t mind because Poland is there, breathing into his hair, holding his hand.

When Hungary comes back Poland allows themselves to manhandled. She urges them to lay farther down on the bed and then asks, “You want to eat me out?”

“Oh, god, please.” They breathe. Prussia feels an absurd moment of jealousy. He knows immediately that he’s going to have to bring this up when they talk about it later. But right now Poland seems to sense something and grabs his hand. 

“Hold my cock in your mouth. No sucking or licking.” They tell him. And somehow that’s exactly what he needed.

“That ok?” Poland asks as Hungary is kneeling over their face and Prussia is repositioning himself.

“Yeah. God, Feliks its-” he doesn’t have to complete the thought.

“Shhhh, baby. You’re so good for me. You’re going to be so good while I eat Hungary out aren’t you?” they ask.

Prussia responds by putting his mouth back on Poland’s cock. 

The downside of this position is that he can’t watch Hungary and Poland but he can he the slick sounds their bodies make together. It’s difficult to stay so still while listening to them but he does it. Hungary rides Poland’s face through one orgasm and is pushing to a second one when something Prussia can’t see happens. The bed shifts and Poland’s hands are in his hair pulling him up.

Poland is looking a little dazed and lost and Prussia crawls up his body. Sometimes, when this happens, they all have to stop and they cuddle for the rest of the day. Sometimes it’s not so bad, and the two of them can bring Poland back quickly and they can keep going. Poland doesn’t look like they’ve gone anywhere too unpleasant so Prussia has hope yet.

“Hey, Poland, hey-” he tries and Poland meets his eyes. Hungary standing at the side of the bed. Prussia is better at this despite his ugly history with Poland.

“Prussia,” they respond, “I couldn’t breathe.”

Prussia feels a pang, he knows what they’re remembering.

“You can breathe now Feliks.” He puts a hand on their chest, over their bra, “You feel that.”

Poland takes a deep clear breath. 

“Yeah, I feel it.” They tell him.

He starts rubbing their chest and they sit there for a long time. Hungary comes up to their other side and tucks herself into them as much as she can. Then Prussia brushes a nipple under the lace of Poland’s bra and their breathing jumps.

“You like that?” Prussia asks.

“Yeah, keep going, if you want.” They say.

“You want me to suck you off again?” he asks.

“Please.” They say.

Hungary has stayed silent but Poland and rubbing her thigh and Prussia figures they’ll work it out.

For the third time Prussia takes Poland’s cock into his mouth. He takes his time this time. Licks them all over, sucks teasingly, plays with their balls a little when they’re hard.   
Hungary gasps above him and he looks up to see Poland and Hungary’s faces pressed close while Poland teases her clit. The three of them go on like that. Hungary’s second orgasm seems like it’s been wrung out of her. She’s noisier, shudders harder, and kisses Poland after, open mouthed and sloppy.

Poland’s second orgasm is softer by comparison. They’re silent again, and they shake through it. Prussia sucks them through it. It’s only after Prussia has pulled off and spit into Hungary’s proffered rag that he realizes Poland is crying. Usually, he’s the one who cries but today was a strange day. When Hungary tries to hold them they swat ineffectually at her and she backs off. This is familiar. Poland can only handle cuddling from certain people after sex. Prussia curls up close with his head under Poland’s chin and Poland cries quietly into his hair. It’s an ok cry. Prussia’s seen it before.

Hungary leaves the room and returns with glasses of water and wet towels to clean them. She sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Prussia’s back while Poland settles. While they both settle. When Poland is calm and has started to just hold Prussia protectively rather than clinging, Hungary asks him to turn so she can wipe him down. Then with another rag she cleans Poland’s stomach. And then yet another rag for their face. After Poland is clean she kisses them. It’s slow and something like an apology. Poland’s posture opens under her and Prussia thinks that’s an apology accepted. They’re still going to have so many talks about what happened.

When Hungary gets in bed behind Prussia, after they’ve all had some water to drink Prussia settles completely. He feels heavy and melted. Like hot metal, spilled out on the bed for Poland and Hungary to reform. Now it’s his turn to cry it seems. But these are also good tears. Better tears that Poland’s even.

“Oh honey,” Hungary strokes his hair and Poland kisses the top of his head. There’s no force behind his tears, and they are all familiar with this response, the way he cries when   
Hungary takes care of him, the way Poland falls silent after sex, it’s familiar and all three know how to handle it. They cuddle for a moment. Poland resting against him like a dead weight, Hungary laying behind him petting him, his face, his hair his arms and shoulders. 

When he's breathing evenly Hungary asks Poland “What do you want?”

They still in that post-sex quiet and it takes a long time for them to answer. 

“Can you put on some music? Something quiet?” they ask eventually.

Hungary does just that.

“Prussia?” she asks.

Prussia’s got his face pressed into Poland’s green bra that is now cum stained. It takes him a long time to answer too.

“A plum?” he tries.

“Absolutely. Poland do you want some food?” she asks.

“A clementine.” They answer quickly.

Prussia eats the plum quickly, attention trained on Poland’s hands as they tear into the fruit. When all the slices are gone Poland looks less ghostly and more present. Prussia is still floating and snuggles into Poland, kissing their fingers while Hungary leaves to throw away the remains of the fruit and grab an apple.

Prussia falls asleep again to the sound of Hungary crunching into apples and the soft music she put on to sooth Poland.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some references to past non-con in both Poland and Prussia's cases. Also I was not kidding, they have a ton of issues and the sex isn't quite bad-sex but it has its moments. Also Poland has a minor freak out during and they continue having sex afterwards but everyone is ok with it.


End file.
